fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
A Little Romance
A Little Romance is episode eleven of season two on Full House. It originally aired on January 13, 1989. Opening Teaser The guys sing " " to Michelle in an attempt to get her to sleep. She eventually gets the concept of " " music (such as said song). Synopsis D.J. has her first boyfriend, Michael Montfort (played by Jonathan Brandis). When Kimmy explains the situation to her best friend, D.J. finds him to be so cute, and Kimmy finds him to be just OK. She arranges for them to meet Michael at the bike yard after school tomorrow. Then Stephanie bursts into the room doing the "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" rhyme, with D.J. covering her mouth at the "S" in "K-I-S-S", Stephanie picking it up at "I-N-G", D.J. covering her mouth again at "marriage", and Stephanie picking it up at "then" and completing it. All her sister can do is plop down on her bed, face forward, as Stephanie starts up the rhyme again. The next day, the best friends are in the schoolyard ready for the big moment, when Michael arrives. They have a little chat, and decide to sit with each other at lunch the next day, and gives her a friendship bracelet for good measure. He later comes over to the house so D.J. can help him with his homework. However, Michael soon informs D.J. that he plans to sit with Kathy Santoni at lunch the next day; when D.J. asks why, Michael explains that although he knows D.J. is nice, fun and smart, he views Kathy as “so pretty”. When Stephanie tries asking her about it, D.J. tells her she wants to be alone. So she gathers up Stephanie's belongings and throws her out, even going so far as to throw out Mr. Bear with her. Meanwhile, Rebecca and Danny are hosting a charity event where eligible bachelors are auctioned off to women who want a date with them. Among the participating bachelors are Danny (who gets a date with an elderly lady wearing a hat with a bird on it) and Joey (who gets a date with Heather, the elderly lady’s granddaughter). However, it is Jesse who ends up receiving the highest bid of them all… from a jealous Rebecca, who wins with a bid of $1,700. Once they’re back at home, Jesse, Danny, and Joey hear about D.J.’s broken heart. However, they mess things up a little when Danny tries to tell D.J. the story of " ". D.J. interprets this to mean that she herself is ugly, so she leaves the bedroom and goes into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Luckily, Becky soon arrives. After she tells off the guys about the "Ugly Duckling" story (which she says should only be told about some other kid) and Jesse shoots down Joey's suggestion of "Hansel and Gretel", Danny asks her to try talking to D.J. about what had happened, since D.J., being a girl, needs a woman to talk to (in Danny’s words), especially when it comes to subjects like a broken heart. As Stephanie and Mr. Bear emerge from Michelle's room to go back into her original room, Becky ushers D.J. out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, closing the door behind them and locking it. Stephanie goes back to get the rest of her stuff, realizing she didn't have it with her the first go-round. However, when she tries to get back into her original room after knocking on the door, Mr. Bear is thrown out for the second time tonight, before the door closes again and is locked again so the chat can focus on Becky and D.J. alone. Becky explains (as the inspirational music plays) that she was in a similar situation as D.J.: boyfriends come, and boyfriends go. She even mentioned that her mom made her list all her good points, and then makes D.J. do the same: She's pretty good at school, she has a lot of friends, she has a purple belt in karate, she's nice to animals, and she has great hair. Afterward, they hug, and D.J. decides that maybe another time, they should talk about girl stuff. As they exit the room (and the music stops), Becky and D.J. discover Stephanie fast and sound asleep in her sleeping bag with Mr. Bear next to her right near the room's entrance. As Becky leaves and heads downstairs, D.J. drags the sleeping bag, with Stephanie and Mr. Bear in tow, into their room, and puts it right near the foot of the toy chest near Stephanie's bed. The chat works, and when Danny finds out when Becky comes downstairs to the kitchen, he thanks her for the help and then heads upstairs to say goodnight to D.J., joking that there should be a warning label on the "Ugly Duckling" story. After he leaves, Jesse and Becky talk about tonight's auction, and even about how they should go out more often. They share a kiss (to the "WHOO!" of the studio audience), and suddenly, Joey brings Michelle into the kitchen, and she can only blurt out "Have mercy!", to which they stare at her, Joey escorts her back out and Jesse and Becky go back to their kiss (as the audience applauds and the EP credits appear). Quotes Kimmy: into D.J.'s and Stephanie's room excitedly Stop the homework! D.J.: But if I stop, you won't have anything to copy. ---- D.J. and Stephanie's bedroom... Stephanie: Hi, D.J. How come your boyfriend left so soon? D.J.: I don't have a boyfriend. Stephanie: Did he dump you? D.J.: We broke up. Just forget it. I want to be alone. up all of Stephanie's belongings Here's your sleeping bag, your pajamas, and your pillow. Go sleep with Michelle. Stephanie: she is pushed out the door by D.J. But– But– But– But– But– But– has completely pushed her out and slammed the door in her face. Aren't you forgetting something? reopens the door and throws Mr. Bear out before slamming the door again. How rude. Goof When Nick goes into Michelle's room to check on Michelle and Stephanie, he closes the door. But as he leaves, the door is open. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes featuring guest stars